Heaven and Hell: Pathway to Redemption
by Bluedreamer
Summary: It was a Friday night and I was alone. I was upset. I felt like an urge to go the city center... the hell on earth. Half an hour later, I was walking down the streets and ended up at a pub...


**Heaven and Hell: Pathway to Redemption**  
by Blue Dreamer

* * *

**Chapter One: Perdición**

-"I cannot make it tonight" he answered and hung up.

Seya was never there for me. These last few months he became distant.

_Flashback..._

They met two years back at the local church of Nuestra Señora. Serena had just turned eighteen. She was brought up by the nuns with a religious upbringing. The nuns all the time told her that she's an angel but little did she know that she was one really. One day an angel came and handed them this little baby, her child. She was going to have great powers but she had to remain hidden from heaven and from hell.

Nuestra Señora was a village in which the people believed in values and religion unlike the city of Perdición. Serena had always felt attracted by the lights of the city which she could see from the hills. She heard unclear voices calling her.

The nuns warned her about the city. True, the city was rich and a lot of money was flowing. However, it was the city of all sins.

She grew up to bring sunshine to the whole community with her joy and happiness... For the nuns it was obvious... She was a gift of god.

She looked like an angel and her voice was divine. Seya had been admiring her since childhood. His parents have been living there all their lives and well as most of the peasants.

Serena and Seya were good friends until one day Seya took her hand and told her his feelings. Serena did not return her feelings straight away and spoke to the nuns

-"Child you must listen to your heart" the nuns told her and warned her "but be careful not to bypass certain frontiers."

Those words, Serena followed them wisely. She walked with Seya for long hours in the park, hand in hand.

However, Seya had been very patient and had managed to kiss his girlfriend once. He wanted more and decided to ask Serena to marry him. Serena declined telling him she was not ready for any physical contact.

Ever since he asked Serena to marry him, Seya had been more forceful and less patient. Serena realized that he had been going to Perdición and that he was becoming less and less nice.

_End of Flashback..._

-"Seya why don't you come to help me with my song?" I asked him over the phone.

-"I cannot make it tonight" he answered and hung up.

I could not take it any longer and cried. Sister Elisabeth knocked and came inside.

-"I am loosing Seya"

Sister Elisabeth took me in her arms and told me that I should talk with the Mother Superior. I was confused but nodded. While going through the hallway, I realized that I needed my freedom. I was like a bird in its cage.

-"Mother Superior may I come in?"

-"Come in my child" Mother Superior answered.

-"Sister Elisabeth wanted me to talk with you"

-"Serena, we have all noticed that you are not happy here and that it's not only about your relation with Seya" Mother Superior answered.

-"To be honest I don't really know what I want... I want to sing and I want to go to the city and at the same time I know about your warnings"

-"Are you still having the same dreams?" Mother Superior asked me

-"That I am an angel? Yes and it's more and more frequent... It's like a calling but I am not sure to where exactly"

-"Serena, ever since you are here, a lot of miracles have happened. You have a gift and there is probably divine intervention in it. You don't even realize but you are probably angel." Mother Superior paused before continuing. "Serena, don't go to Perdición as the city is corrupted. However, I believe that you need to be out of our abbey and there is a job vacancy at the Montessori of Los Angeles. It might be a good idea you take up the offer. You have the weekend to think it over."

When I left Mother Superior, I was more confused... I loved children but I loved singing even more.

The calling was there... It was towards Perdición. A Friday night and I was alone. For the first time I was going to rebel... When darkness came, I escaped my room and cycled towards those lights... I heard the voices "Serena, your destiny is to be mine" getting clearer and clearer.

I don't know how long it took me to get to Perdición but the moment I approached, I shivered. The city smelt evil but the calling was irresistible. I walked through the streets where and everyone stared at me... I was not dressed up like them... Or should I say I was not undressed like them. The women wore tops so low that you could see most of their breasts and skirts so high that when they bent you could see their underwear.

I was in a shirt and trousers and I guess in the end I got more attention... The people were looking at me like eagles at their prey... I wanted to go back when I heard him again "Serena, your destiny is to be mine". I walked in to what is called a pub. I would have to be safer than the streets... or so I thought.

The place was crowded but there was a table a little away where I sat down. Those eyes fell on me. I looked up and among the crowd did not see anyone special.

I started to relax and ordered a class of fresh juice. The waitress asked me twice as she wasn't sure that I actually ordered a non alcoholic drink. While sipping my juice... I felt a knock on my shoulder.

-"So you bitch? You play innocent and come to Perdición" Seya said bluntly

-"Seya" I was shocked "why are you saying such things"

-"You will pay for this" Seya did not answer me and put his hands on my shoulder before moving down...

I slapped him and he was furious. He was going to hammer me and I closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I slowly opened them to find Seya on the floor. Another man came to my rescue. After a few minutes Seya was walking out of the pub mumbling angrily.

The man faced me and those eyes... I knew it was him... Confirmation came when he asked me if I was alright.

-"I am fine thank you"

-"The pleasure is mine Serena" the man grinned back and took a seat next to me.

-"How do you know me?" I asked him confused.

-"I have been waiting for you for a long time" the man answered back. "First things first, my name is Darien, Darien Shield"

I had never seen anyone so handsome. He was told and had a body I could easily melt for. Oh gosh what I my thinking... I gave a light knock to my head hoping to put some order into it.

His ebony colored hair and his dark blue eyes gave him a mysterious look. I felt hypnotized by him... He then whispered "Serena, your destiny is to be mine".

* * *

Let me know what you thing of this first chapter? Thank you. 


End file.
